Don't Let Me Go
by DracoAdored
Summary: Next Gen One-Shot for the Grand Battle Challenge. Go team Deatheaters! lol (ignore any mistakes, I started writing this at 3am).


Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to HP.

**Don't Let Me Go!**

(for the Grand Battle Challenge)

Scorpius was all set. He had been planning this for a while. He had to know why James liked Teddy more than him. He had to see it for himself that James liked Teddy more. He had to see if there was some way he could get James back. Scorpius and James had dated for all of their 4th Year. He still remembered his father's reaction when his father found out about James.

It was Christmas and he was home with his parents and just got done opening all of his gifts when an owl came tearing through the open window and dropped a package on his lap before it left as quickly as it came. Scorpius recognized the handwriting on the package and excitedly opened the package only to stare down at a pink ball of fluff.

_ A Pygmy Puff? Really? _Scorpius thought to himself, but he had to laugh. Looking back in the box he found a letter. As he started reading it, his father spoke up.

"So who is your new pet from?"

"No one father, just a friend."

"A friend that causes you to blush so bad? Your cheeks are almost as pink as your pet!" his father laughed. "Is it anyone I know?"

"Maybe..." Scorpius hesitantly said. This was not how he wanted to tell his father.

"Who is the lucky witch? Is she a Slytherin?" His father questioned. "Or is it a wizard?"

"It's James..."

"Potter?"

Scorpius nodded, and his father started laughing.

"I can't believe a Malfoy is dating a Potter! I wish your grandfather was still alive because his reaction would have been priceless!"

Scorpius let out a sigh of relief. His father took the news much better than he thought he would.

Scorpius was brought out of his reverie by the sound of voices. Right on time he thought. He had been following them around undetected for weeks now, keeping track of their movements and where they went so he could plan and make sure everything went off without a hitch. Scorpius knew that Teddy, James, and Fred Weasley always came to this unused and abandoned part of the castle so Fred could show off his dad's latest creations.

That was a major part of Scorpius' plan. He knew Fred loved anything to do with his dad's products and counted on that to lure Fred away from the other two so the next part of the plan could happen. As the voices got closer, Scorpius stepped in the alcove and threw his shield cloack on and waited.

"Look what Dad started making again" Fred said excitedly, waving a box around once they got into the abandoned hall.

"What is it?" Asked Teddy.

"Patented Daydream Charms!" exclaimed Fred.

"How the hell did you get that past Filch?" James asked.

"I have my ways. Dad gave me some tips!"

"Give me one!" James replied grabbing at the box.

"Calm down dude, I'm opening it now!"

As Fred started opening the box there was a loud bang and faint black smoke coming from around the corner. All three boys stopped what they were doing and looked at each other.

"What was that?" Teddy was slightly panicking. He didn't want to get caught with banned items.

"Decoy detonator" Fred said. "I'll go check it out."

Fred walked down the hall and around the corner following the trail of smoke. As he looked around to see if anyone was around, everything turned pitch black. _Peruvian Instant Darkness Powder_ he thought to himself, just as he was hit with a stunner.

Scorpius popped out of his hiding place as the darkness cleared and walked up to a stunned Fred and pulled a hair from his head.

"Thanks!" Scorpius said cheerily, taking a vial of polyjuice out of his pocket and dropping the hair into the vial and downing it in one gulp.

As they were waiting, Albus joined them.

"What did I miss? Where is Fred?"

"He went to check something out. There was a noise and smoke. He has Patented Daydream Charms!" James told his brother.

"Whats taking him so long? Do you think Filch caught him?" Teddy asked.

"When has Fred ever gotten caught for anything?" James replied.

Both boys turned towards the sound of footsteps seeing Fred walking towards them.

"What did you find? Is anyone coming?" Questioned James.

"It was nothing, no one is coming." Fred replied to James with a look of wanting.

Teddy was on guard. Something wasn't quite right but he could feel it. He might no have inherited his fathers furry little problem but he could sense something was off.

"So can I have one?" James asked Fred.

"I want one too!" Albus added.

"Have one what?"

"A Patented Daydream Charm!"

"Oh yea, I uh lost them when I went to checkout what the sound was."

Both James and Teddy looked at Fred weirdly. Fred would never be so calm about loosing one of his dad's products especially one that had been banned not just from Hogwarts, but the Ministry as well.

"You lost them?" Teddy asked suspiciously.

"Yes Lupin, I lost them" Fred sneered.

That sneer, Teddy thought. There is only one person that sneers like that and it is a familiar trait. Before he knew what was happening, Scorpius found himself pinned against the wall with a hand around his neck.

"Malfoy!" Teddy growled. James' eyes went wide. "What game are you playing at?"

Scorpius felt it was wise to keep his mouth shut. The hand around his throat tighted, making it hard to breath. James noticed.

"Teddy, you're choking him. Lets calmly figure this out and find out what he is up to." James pleaded.

"You think Malfoy will just be honest out of his own good will? How can we know what he says is the truth?"

"I have an idea." Albus spoke up, rummaging in his bag. "We made Vertaserum today in potions."

"And you took a vial with you?" James asked and Albus shrugged.

"Why not! You never know when it would be needed."

With that, Teddy released his hand from Scorpius' throat causing him to cough. With Scorpius coughing, Albus took the opportunity to pour some of the potion down his throat.

"Where is Fred." Teddy questioned.

"Around the corner." Scorpius replied, unable to fight the urge to tell the truth.

"What did you do to him?"

"Stunned him so I could take a strand of his hair."

"What did you hope to accomplish?"

"I wanted to find out what James saw in you." Scorpius spat.

"What we have is none of your business. We love each other," Teddy roared.

"Shit, you and he may have chemistry . . . but him and me? We got history." Scorpius said. "I still love him so much." Scorpius was mortified with what he blurted out.

"Well the feeling isn't mutual, or else he wouldn't be with me." Teddy laughed bitterly.

Scorpius slid down the wall collapsing on the floor. _ What was I thinking?_ _This was a big mistake. _He thought to himself, tears starting to fall down his face.

"Come on guys, lets go find the real Fred." Teddy said, and started walking away.

The last thing Scorpius saw before all three boys disapeard was James looking at him with a look of betrayal, pity, and hurt. It was then that Scorpius finally admitted to himself that things between him and James were really over.


End file.
